Hearst College
'Hearst College '''is a public academic college in the town of Neptune. Hearst College is a fictional Southern California college, attended by Veronica in the third season of the series. Series |-|Season 2= Hearst College is first mentioned in the second season when one of Veronica's fellow jurors recommends its generous scholarships and grant programs in, "One Angry Veronica". In "The Rapes of Graff", Veronica and Wallace go to a "Get to Know Hearst" weekend. During her visit, Veronica discovers that there is a serial date rapist who shaves the heads of his victims. She manages to exonerate her ex-boyfriend Troy but is not able to figure out who the rapist is. |-|Season 3= The third season begins with Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Mac, Dick, Piz and Parker as freshmen at Hearst College. Veronica is studying criminology and is still living at home. Weevil is the maintenance worker at Hearst, and he forms a friendship with Dean Cyrus O'Dell. In "Welcome Wagon", Parker is raped by the Hearst serial rapist. In "My Big Fat Greek Rush Week", feeling guilty for not helping Parker, Veronica sets out to catch the rapist. During "Spit & Eggs", Veronica discovers the identity of the rapist, a fellow student, and Dean O'Dell is found dead. "Spit & Eggs" Staff and Faculty * Cyrus O'Dell: Dean * Hank Landry: Introduction to Criminology Professor ** Tim Foyle: Teachers Assistant to Hank Landry * Eli Navarro: Maintenance Worker Students * Troy Vandegraff: Former * Stacy * Dawn * Claire Nordhouse * Mercer Hayes * Veronica Mars: Criminology Student * Parker Lee * Logan Echolls * Wallace Fennel * Cindy Mackenzie * Dick Casablancas * Stosh Piznarski Behind the Scenes The setting of Hearst College was mostly filmed on the campuses of San Diego State University, University of San Diego, and the University of California, San Diego. Assistant Location Manager Steven Lee said that the filming locations were chosen by the director and by production designer Alfred Sole. Sole reportedly "really liked the look and feel of the school", and San Diego State University invited the series with "open arms". Taping at the university led to financial and employment benefits for the university and its students. Alumni worked as crewmembers while students worked as actors; half of the third season extras were students from the university's film department. Notes and Trivia * Hearst College is also mentioned in the TV Series Moonlight, also starring Jason Dohring, the actor who portrayed Logan Echolls. * The college is mentioned again in Rob Thomas' show "iZombie" during season two episode five when one of the murder suspects bet on a basketball game from Hearst College, where he went to school. * The name was chosen in the series' second season when a prominent Californian name was needed, and there was already an established Stanford University. ''Hearst was named after William Randolph Hearst, a newspaper magnate, and leading newspaper publisher. Randolph Hearst's granddaughter Patty Hearst, was signed to play Selma Hearst Rose, the granddaughter of the founder of Hearst College. The character was an heiress of Hearst Mart, a chain similar to Wal-Mart. Category:Universities Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Season 3 Locations